The Mother of all Days/Quotes
:(Timmy, Ivan and Chloe front and center) :Timmy: Hi, I'm Timmy Turner. :Ivan: I'm Ivan Prestonovich. :Chloe: And I'm Chloe Carmichael. :Timmy: Tonight's episode of The All New Fairly OddParents! is a little story that makes you want to spend a lot of money for your mom. :Ivan: Then again, it's also the thought that counts. :Timmy: The following of this special contains a lot of heart felt moments, especially for the whole family to watch. :Ivan: With this in mind, a new character in this special will explain redemption and forgiveness, explaining the rights and wrongs of the past and wanting to do things correctly so a family wouldn't feel left out. :Chloe: Without further ado, we give you The Mother of all Days. a special fit for Mother's Day. Enjoy! ---- :(Mother's Day Dance) :Chet: Chet Ubetcha reporting on the most well giving day of the year, Mother's Day. Kids with their moms are in quite a party tomorrow and it's going to be a party your mother will never forget. :Ivan: So, what kind of gift do you want, mom? :Xenia: Having you and your father to love and support me is a good enough gift. :Hadwin: I couldn't agree more, hon. By the way, hope you save something special for me on Father's Day. :Xenia: (to Ivan's ear) It's the peanut butter and hoagie sandwich. I should know. :(to the Turner's) :Nataliya: Ooh! I can't wait for Mother's Day tomorrow. Starting tomorrow night, we women will be on top, and get the free food. :Daran: (to Timmy and Timantha) Not if I get there first. I'm just going to stay in the back of this building at night until it's dark out, sneak inside and get all the good stuff. :Timantha: I wouldn't do that, daddy. The doors will be secured with "No fathers allowed" security, and you will be forced to do community service. :Daran: Ehh! Why can't a person be sneaky anymore? We are living in a world of fear this time of generation. :Timmy: I'm gonna go to the bathroom. (walks out) ---- :(Timmy walks right to Remy, Tad and Chad) :Timmy: Oh, hey guys. :Remy: Hello, Timmy. :Timmy: Are you okay, Remy? :Remy: No. Everyone and their moms are going to the party tomorrow, except Trixie. :Timmy: Y'know, I've seen almost all of my friends' moms, except Trixie's. (to Remy silently) Unless you count me traveling back in time. :Tad: We've never seen Trixie's mom either. :Chad: She once mentioned her the time you were temporarily popular, and after my yacht party, she didn't feel like talking about her anymore. :Tad: Every time we ask about her mom, she turns her head away. :Timmy: I also seem to recall seeing Trixie having a poodle. Do you know anything about it? :Chad: You meant Fifi, Trixie's beloved poodle? She disappeared around the same time after my yacht party too. :Remy: Wow, Trixie had a dog too? :(Ivan walks in) :Ivan: I've heard everything, and I want to help out. :Remy: What can you do to help? :Ivan: Chloe once told me that if you can't plainly ask someone about something they don't want to talk about, use reverse psychology to convince the person to explain things. :Timmy: That just might work. ---- :(Timmy and Ivan bruised up) :Chloe: Woah, what happened to you guys? :Timmy: Trust me, you do not want to know. :Sunny: You tried to do reverse psychology to convince Trixie to talk about her mom and she pulled a tantrum that nobody wants to see? :Ivan: How lucky are we to have such clever fairies. :Timmy: Well, (thumb points at Cosmo and Neptunia) I would say that to all our fairies. :Cosmo and Neptunia: I heard that! :Nataliya: Oh, Timmy. :(fairies scream and quickly disguise themselves) :Nataliya: Word on the street, and the bruises in your face tell me that you're trying to make Trixie talk about her mom. :Timmy: Yeah. :Nataliya: Well, instead of talking about her mom, why not just bring her mom here? :Timmy: Don't you think that's a little by force, especially the time near Mother's Day? :Nataliya: Nonsense. I've already assembled the other moms to look around the world to find Trixie's. :(Timmy turns around and sees the other moms) :Xenia, Connie, Nicky, Martha, Amisha, Susan, Liane, Viola and Jipjorrulac: Hi, Timmy! :Nataliya: Now, we are off to reunite a family. See you tomorrow at the party! And tell your sister to turn the oven on to 350. ---- :(Dads talking to Johnathan) :Edward: Your daughter is taking this pretty harsh. :Johnathan: To be honest, it's actually my fault. I should've known better than to listen to my ex-wife and tell Trixie not to go to that yacht party. We then argued and I tried to convince her that Trixie is a grown young lady and needed to be treated like one. After that night, we divorced. Now, every waking moment I'm out of bed, life feels... empty inside of me. :A.J. Sr: Harsh. :Joe: At least you've got friends to support you all the way. :Bucky: You said it. :Clark: For what it's worth, you will find a way to get over your divorce and focus on raising Trixie. :Matt: You got to put that past and the troubles behind if you want to make Trixie happy. :Gripullon: If not, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. :Daran: And start crying until your whole skin dries and breaks. :John: I sure hope that's not possible. :Johnathan: You guys are right. I need to forget about Tiffany. I can do this with no regrets! :Dads: Yeah! :Johnathan: I can't be afraid of what might happen next! :Dads: Yeah! :Johnathan: I am a Tang, and I am gonna set my cards right! :Dads: YEAH!! :(several minutes later; Jonathan organizing a pile of cards) :Johnathan: Okay, now that's done, it's time for the real use of that phrase. ---- :Blonda: I'm worried about Trixie. She's been sitting on that bench since this morning. :Juandissimo: Si, hon. We must do something about this. :Remy: I know. I wish for a bouquet of flowers. :(Blonda and Juandissimo raise their wands and poof up flowers) :Remy: (walks to Trixie) I hope that this will get your mind off of "you know who." :(Trixie pulls up a vacuum and sucks the flowers inside) :Mark Chang: Um, perhaps you shouldn't have said you know who, brah. :Wanda: I feel bad for Trixie. I know just how she feels. :Blonda: Me too. I mean, seeing her makes me think of our mom. :Wanda: Oh, why did you have to bring it up?! :Blonda: I'm just saying. :Wanda: Bringing up our mom not wanting anything to do with us and Daddy. :Blonda: Oh, sure, you always blame things on me! :Wanda: Why shouldn't I? You've always been the spoiled bratty one! :Blonda: You wouldn't know spoiled and bratty if it hit you in your naggy head. :Wanda: I AM NOT NAGGY! :Blonda: That's it! (poofs up samurai outfit) :Wanda: Oh, Samurai Swords to the Death, huh? (poofs up samurai outfit) Game on, sister! :(fights off-screen) :Astronov: (to Cosmo) If your mom was here, she'd chose Blonda anytime. :(to Timmy) :Timmy: Are the curtains ready? :Chester: All set. :Sanjay: I still don't know why we're doing this. :Timantha: It's a surprise for Trixie. :A.J.: And it has to be a pretty theme. :Tootie: (setting up the food) Not to mention, popular too. (picks up chocolate cake) Here, Mark, put that over there. :Mark Chang: Ugh, sick! You know how Yugopotamians are when it comes to the dreaded chocolate! (storms off) :A.J.: (picks up the cake) I got it. :Poof: We can't let Trixie down. :Juandissimo: I couldn't agree more. Seeing my godchild so miserable (tears shirt) just makes my heart feel mucho inside. :Veronica: I wonder how our moms are doing finding Trixie's mom? ---- :(Moms with jetpacks flying in the air) :Nataliya: What's the status? :Xenia: We flew state to city and found every intellect we could find about Trixie's mother. :Liane: Her name is Tiffany. :Nicky: And she works at a gas station in Massachusetts. :Martha: Well, that sounds kinda desperate for a woman like her to work in a place like that. :Connie: No matter, we got what we needed. :Amisha: And now we deliver what the Tangs would want. :Liane: I should mention that back in the 1980's, me and Tiffany were once a music duet, called Shallow Stars. :Viola: Really? How did that go? :Liane: Well, our music career didn't work out so well after we graduated college. :(inside gas station building) :Tiffany: Please, come again... (customer walks out) when I'm not working. Next person in line, please. :Viola: Hello, Tiffany Tang, we presume? :Tiffany: The last name is off-limits, especially hearing that from ten jet pack stunt devils. I go by my original name now: Tiffany Kondo. :Susan: Listen, Kondo, we've heard about your troubles with your daughter a while back. :Liane: And we came here to convince you to spend time with Trixie on Mother's Day. :Tiffany: After her disobedience with me, I don't think so. Now please leave before I call security. :Connie: Don't bother. We've already took good care of the guards outside. :(guards tied up) :(back to the moms) :Tiffany: If only my personal bodyguard was here right now... :Nataliya: Guess Trixie really takes after her mother. :Martha: Listen, hear us out. Your daughter feels really bad about disobeying you. Trust me, all of our kids went there. :Viola: Like, when I try to tell Charlotte not to mix maximum chlorophyll with oxide, she fried all of our hair away. :Connie: Also, I once told Chloe no sneaking junk food to her closet, we had to take her to "Doing the right thing School." :Nicky: Oddly specific sounding school. :Xenia: And I keep telling Ivan no curly hairs. :Nataliya: You see, we all had to deal with our kids mischief, but we love them no matter what. :Amisha: Having a child to raise correctly is challenging, but it's the right thing to do. :Martha: Trixie and your ex wants you back. They're miserable without you. :Nataliya: If you can't see it the way we can, all I can say is, good luck figuring out yourself. :(close up to Tiffany with a questionable look) ---- :(Mother's Day Party; Mother's Day) :(Poof calming down Wanda and Blonda) :Poof: Okay, now Mom, what do we say? :Wanda: I'm sorry, Blonda. I know things were pretty rough between us. But I want you to know, (in tears) I love you, sis. :Poof: Good. Aunt Blonda? :Blonda: I'm sorry too, Wanda. (in tears) Give me a hug! :(Wanda and Blonda hug) :(camera moves to Trixie and her dad) :Johnathan: I know this seems the opposite of what to expect Trixie, but at least you'll still have fun with your father, right? :Trixie: (grumbles) :Timantha: This sure is depressing. (looks to the right) Don't even think about it, dad. :(Daran nearly steals the good food) :Daran: Right, right. It's your mother's special day. :Johnathan: Y'know what. This is pointless. Come on Trixie, let's just go home. :Tiffany: (heard) You're not going anywhere. :(Trixie and her dad gasp) :(camera points to the moms with Tiffany; everyone at the party gasps) :Chet: This is Chet Ubetcha saying, gasp! :Trixie: M-m-mom? :Tiffany: You haven't changed a bit, Trixie. :Johnathan: She always keeps your pretty face. :Tiffany: Hello, Johnathan. :Johnathan: Hello, Tiffany. Still as beautiful as ever. :Tiffany: My face knows no bounds. (walks on stage) Can I have everyone's attention please? (audience looks straight to Tiffany) Thank you. You know, there's something I got to say to couple of people whose lives, without a doubt, became a real flusher. (to Johnathan) Johnathan, I was a stubborn woman. All I wanted was to let our beloved daughter grow up with the right confidence, but all I did was making things worse by being overprotected and barely not letting her have anything her heart desires. If you give me a chance, I promise things will be different between us. (to Trixie) Trixie, I know that my decision of leaving you and your father was the most deceitful thing I could have ever done, but now I know the real reason why. I was just afraid that you might make the same mistakes I've made when I was your age, and couldn't do a thing to stop it. But, all I've been doing was letting my fears get the best of me and made me walk out that door. All I've been seeing that day in my own eyes was a little girl making wrong doings, but did not look back to see that little girl is actually an intelligent young lady with a brave heart. (in tears) I... I want you two to see that I finally found in my heart that you two were making the right choices and I was being foolish. Please, I want us to be family again. :(Trixie and Johnathan in tears) :(Trixie walk to her mom) :Trixie: I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, mom. :Tiffany: I love you too, Trixie. :(everyone sniffling in tears; screen shows Charlotte sniffling; camera zooms out showing another reason why) :Charlotte: Hey, who left this bowl of onions here? :Tiffany: Now, before we get this party started, there's one last bit of business I need to attend to. ---- :(Tiffany and Jonathan remarried) :(everyone cheering and clapping in tears; Charlotte clapping in tears, and the camera moves to the bowl on onions) :Charlotte: Wha... Would you get out of here?! :Chet: This song goes to the redeemed Tiffany Kondo-Tang along with her daughter, Trixie. :Tiffany: Oh, and Trixie, I've got something special for you. :(Fifi runs to Trixie, and barks) :Trixie: (gasps) Fifi! I knew you'd come back! :Tiffany: Well, I'd figured if I wanted to return to the family, I'd also figure that I'd bring Fifi with me too. What do you say, Trixie? Want to dance with your mother? :(Trixie smiles and dances with her mom) :(Veronica sobbing; camera points to Charlotte holding the bowl of onions near her) :Veronica: Hey! :Tiffany: What are you all standing around for? It's a song for every mom in the world. :(every mom dancing with their kids) :(dads watching) :A.J. Sr: I just love a happy ending. :Joe: Yeah, reuniting a family sure is a blessing. :Edward: Daran? What are you doing? :Daran: Ehh, taking this cake back to the food section. :(Daran slips on the curtains and accidentally tosses the cake right to Tiffany's face; everyone gasps) :Timmy: (with Timantha smacks her head with her hand in dismay) Aww dad, why? :(Tiffany laughs and tosses the cake to back until it hits Bucky) :(everyone else onscreen throws food at each other; Timantha drops fruit punch on Sanjay; Chester and Veronica throws chips at each other; Tad and Chad tossing ice cream at others; the Changs taking cover over the sweets; a cupcake went to Charlotte's face, A.J. laughs and points until Charlotte throws a donut in his face; Timmy and Tootie throws chocolate droppings at each others faces; everyone scene throwing food at each other; Fifi is seen chasing after Katty; Astronov and Neptunia pops up to the screen holding pieces of cake) :Neptunia: This sure is one heck of an ending. :Astronov: Better prepare yourself for Father's Day. :(the two throw cake at the screen; screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!